


really (really love you)

by 914



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/914/pseuds/914
Summary: “What?” Jisung asked, “We’re best friends, of course you love me. I guess.”Minho ran a hand through his hair, “No, not like that. I mean, what if I loved you, Jisung. Really loved you.”





	really (really love you)

Minho liked dancing. He liked dancing, his cats, and iced americanos with three sugars. He liked his Doc Martens boots and this one hoodie he stole from Chan a few months back. Sometimes he liked staying hours outside in his backyard, just to feel the grass beneath his feet. Most of all, he liked Jisung—which, okay, was understandable. Everyone liked Jisung. But he _liked_ liked him, which was kind of a problem considering they had been best friends since they were seven years old. 

They met when Jisung was in first grade. They showed up to school with the same shirt—a black pokemon shirt that both of their seven-year-old selves adored—and Minho practically ran to introduce himself, excited out of his mind because Jisung’s favorite pokemon was Pikachu and that’s the one he liked too. Jisung was too much of a social butterfly to be uncomfortable or even just a little bit bothered by Minho’s outside voice. 

They were inseparable, even if Minho tended to bother Jisung a little bit too much and Jisung was kind of tired of not getting a reaction from his best friend whenever he acted cutely. That’s the way they worked. Quarter to eight at Jisung’s front door, walk together to school, then chilling at the café Minho part-time worked at. It never got old, really, they were too attached to their little routine to step out of their comfort zone. Sometimes Jisung skipped going with Minho to work because he managed to get himself an hour of detention because, as social butterflies do, he would not stop talking in class. But that was only once in a while; Minho was used to seeing Jisung’s chubby cheeks munching on a slice of berry cheesecake while doing homework. 

Which was exactly what Jisung was doing, eating to his heart's content while Minho watched him from the counter. He was wearing one of Minho’s sweatshirts, which shouldn’t make Minho’s heart feel like it was going to beat out of his chest the way it did, but by now he was kind of okay with it. Suddenly, his phone buzzed from a text and he snapped out of his Jisung bubble he had created for himself a while back.

 _You could at least pretend you’re not staring_ , it read. He looked up at his coworker, Changbin, and squinted his eyes at him, annoyed and maybe a little disappointed that he had to leave his Jisung mindset for this. He typed back: _nonya._

Minho knew he was blatantly staring, not even trying to make it seem as if he had spaced out or something, but he didn’t really care. What would Jisung say? He’d probably just laugh at him and call him a creep before trying to max his credit card on cheesecake. Again. It’s not like he’d react badly, so Minho felt like he could stare at him as much as he wanted. He could at least make a joke about how ugly Jisung looked as a joke for the last resort, anyway. 

When Jisung came up to the counter he snapped out of his thoughts, smiling at him sweetly and taking the empty plate from him. “Hey, Jiji. Was it good?” 

“So good, hyung!” Jisung exclaimed, “Who made it this time? It was so sweet,” He dragged the word sweet, a heart-shaped grin painting his face in time with it. Minho felt a little bit like he was going to melt. 

“Changbin did, I’m pretty sure. Don’t thank him, though. He was being annoying.” Jisung giggled at Minho’s answer, jumping a little on his place and looking around for Changbin. Thankfully for Minho, he was at the kitchens, so Jisung couldn’t say anything to him. He pouted. 

“Ah, he’s not around.” Jisung said softly, but he perked up instantly once he remembered something, “Hyung! Are we having a movie night later? Once your shift is over?” 

They did it often, go to one of their houses and spend the entirety of Friday night watching movie after movie, most of them being romantic comedies due to Jisung’s scaredy nature. It had been a tradition of theirs to do it at least once a month since they were around eleven; Jisung had gotten sick once and Minho went over to his house with a bunch of BlockBuster movies and snacks to make him feel better. They got an upset stomach from all the candy, but it quickly became something they planned almost every week. 

“Yeah, Yeah. I have to close tonight, though.” Minho smiled at Jisung’s pout. God, he really was whipped. “You go home early, yeah? I’ll go to yours when I’m finished. Or would you rather go to mine?”

Jisung shrugged, then nodded. “Can I go to yours? Pretty please, hyung,” He said with a bit of a whiny tone. “I haven’t seen Dori in so long! She probably misses me!” 

Minho rolled his eyes, though the fondness was clear. “Yes, Jiji. You can. Though you better get going, I don’t have my keys on me right now and my mom is going out tonight.” 

His best friend smiled widely and reached over the counter to kiss Minho’s cheek, causing a light blush to climb its way to them. “Bye bye hyung! See you later!”

Minho was exhausted. He was so, so tired he could fall asleep standing right where he was. Work was a nightmare after Jisung left; too many people and too many jokes from Changbin about his best friend. Not to mention, Changbin’s boyfriend came in later and he felt extremely lonely and in extreme need of a boyfriend (see: Jisung).

Seungmin was nice, he really was, and Minho liked talking to him and having him around. But he couldn’t stand couples, at all. They reminded him of how alone he was, and of how Jisung would never in a million years like him the way he did. He had often thought of trying to get over his best friend, maybe go out in a few dates and forget he ever had a crush on Han Jisung. But it was too much work, too hard for him to do.

Maybe he just didn’t want to stop liking Jisung, maybe he was in way too deep to want to leave his feelings behind. Minho liked him because he was sweet, and he was soft. He kind of looked like a mouse or a squirrel, and Minho had never seen someone as cute as Jisung was. He liked cuddles and soft things, like a Charmander plushie he had since he was fourteen years old, courtesy of Minho himself. Jisung liked cheesecake and chocolate and extremely sweet things, and Minho found it to be endearing, even if he felt sick watching Jisung eat his heart out sometimes. He would forever like all these things, probably. He had been crushing on Jisung for way too long; around four years that seemed like way too many more, 208 weeks where all his best friend did made him fall in deeper into this Jisung bubble. Way too many days in which his heart beat out of his chest every time he got inside Minho’s car with a sleepy smile on his face, ready to start the day together. 

Minho sighed, his thoughts getting the best of him once again. Thinking of Jisung hurt sometimes, a bit too much, but he was okay with it. He had come to terms with the fact that he wouldn’t like him back no matter how many spells from sketchy websites he tried. He had a place to be at, anyway, so he shook his head and locked up the coffee shop. 

While walking home, he thought about how wonderful it’d be to get home to Jisung waiting for him every day. He cursed himself inside his head for letting himself think like that, and he tried his best to focus on his walk home instead of in the boy waiting for him. It didn’t work very well. 

Once he got home, he knocked and waited for Jisung to open the door for him. He did, and Minho almost melted. Jisung was stood there, Minho’s sweatshirt way too big on him and brown hair looking all big and fluffy. 

He smiled and let Minho in, closing the door behind him and clinging onto his back once he had taken his shoes off. “Which movie are we going to watch? Can we order pizza? I don’t think I have any money, though. Can I pay you back later?” He sleepily let out a string of questions, making Minho laugh fondly and unwrap Jisung’s arms from his waist. 

“Yes, we can. Don’t worry, I’ll pay,” He replied. Minho walked to the couch and laid down, opening his arms and waiting for Jisung to fall into them to wrap them tightly around his tiny body. “Let me rest first, Jiji.”

Jisung hummed, closing his eyes and resting his head on Minho’s chest. Suddenly, he got up. Minho groaned. “But hyung! What movie will we watch!”

“You choose.”

“Hyuuuuuuung, help me choose, then.” 

“No, you choose.” Minho’s eyes were still closed, his arms had fallen to his sides and his lips were barely moving when he talked. Jisung could see he was completely exhausted, so he decided to put on an easy movie; a Disney one. “Are we really watching Lady and the Tramp?”

“Yes, because I’m the Lady and you’re the Tramp.” Jisung laughed when Minho squinted his eyes at him. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means you love me the most, hyung.” Jisung giggled, laying on Minho’s chest again once the movie had started. “What else would it mean?”

Minho stayed quiet, hoping Jisung hadn’t heart his heart skipping a beat because of what he said. He really did love him the most, that wasn’t a lie. He was just too much of a coward to confess or to hint at it in any way. 

“I can practically hear you thinking, hyung. Focus on the movie.” Jisung whispered, tightening his hold on Minho’s hand around his waist.

“What if I did?” Minho suddenly blurted out, surprising even himself. God, what was he about to do?

Jisung seemed confused at his sudden outburst, looking up at him and frowning slightly, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, what if I did love you the most.” He whispered, suddenly getting scared of the reaction he could get. Jisung just got even more confused, sitting up slightly. Minho sat up too, showing Jisung how serious he had suddenly turned and scaring him a bit, honestly.

“What?” Jisung asked, “We’re best friends, of course you love me. I guess.”

Minho ran a hand through his hair, “No, not like that. I mean, what if I loved you, Jisung. Really loved you.” 

Jisung just stared at him for a second, as if he was letting the words settle in before saying anything. Minho’s heart started beating faster, and he prayed that Jisung couldn’t feel it, or worse, hear it. The youngest smiled softly. “Your heart is beating really fast.”

“I’m nervous.” 

“Why?” Minho frowned. Why was he nervous? This was just Jisung, after all. That was the reason, perhaps. This was just Jisung, his best friend Jisung. And he had just told him he loves him the most, in a more than friends kinda way. Of course he’d be nervous. 

“It’s not every day you tell your best friend you’re in love with him, Jiji.” He tried to play it off by laughing, but he really felt like he was going to die out of anxiety. 

“Why do you do that?” Jisung stuttered slightly, his voice growing softer. Minho could already feel a rejection coming, but his brain to mouth filter had seemed to stop working, so he just talked.

“You’re wonderful, Jisung. You bring me so much happiness, so many happy things. It’s a lifelong feeling, I think. I’ve been in love with you for four years, and not a single day has it felt like less than the day before,” Minho said. “You really are the one I love the most. You and your pretty eyes and lovely laugh, and all the little things you have that I’ve been by your side to see you grow into.”

Jisung had a soft pink blush across his cheeks, his eyes were sparkling more than usual and for a second, Minho was scared he’d start crying. But then he said six words Minho thought he would never in his life hear: “I really love you too, Minho.”

Minho’s mouth fell open, and he looked at Jisung with surprise written across his face, blinking slowly and not believing his own ears. “Are you, are you serious? You love me, of all people?”

“You love me, Min. You can’t speak like that.” Jisung replied, and Minho wondered how he could be so chill about this. God, he really was about to lose his mind. “I’ve loved you for so long, too. I was too scared to tell you, I guess.” He pouted. “You’re just, you. And I’m your nerd best friend, I never thought you could love me back.”

“Of course I love you, Jisung. More than anything.” He retorted, upset that Jisung could think that way. “For fuck's sake, I’ve been in love with you for four years! Don’t ever think I don’t, please.”

“I know that now, baby.” Jisung ran his hand through Minho’s hair, falling to his cheek and cupping his face. “And I love you. So there’s no need to be so nervous anymore.”

Minho smiled widely, his mind still trying to catch up to what was going on, but he was as happy as he could be. He felt like telling Jisung he loved him over and over again, to let the world know he loved Han Jisung, that Han Jisung loved him back, and that he had never been happier. Instead, he placed a hand on Jisung’s back and kissed him. Soft, deep, trying to convey all his love for him in just one kiss. Jisung smiled midway. 

“You fool, I love you.” Jisung giggled, his hands falling to Minho’s neck and wrapping behind it, pulling him in for another kiss. “Like crazy.”


End file.
